Weird
by Jasmine Shigeru
Summary: 1 of 15. Vash and Knives after their battle in the oasis.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Weird

**Author: **Jasmine Shigeru

**Pairing: **none

**Summary: **Vash and Knives after their battle in the oasis.

**Author's Note: **This is the first story to my Trigun series. There will be 15 in all.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Trigun nor do I wish I do. This is just for my entertainment and whomever wishes to read it. I am not making any profit from this and do not care to for that matter.

**Rating: **T

Weird

By: Jasmine Shigeru

Part One

VASH POV

Staring up at the blue sky, I sit outside of the SEEDs ship and I wonder why I did what I did. Why I never returned to the Insurance Girls, the short girl and the big girl. I know their names, Meryl Stryfe and Millie Thompson, but I like to call them short and big. They were my friends. They saved me and I've saved them, more times than they saved me. They were there for me when I just wanted to die. They made me want to live and continue my quest of love and peace.

The girls took care of me when I was dying. They took care of me during my short bout of depression. I had killed a man and was pretty injured myself. They took me some where safe and brought me back to health and once healed, I knew I had to do what needed to be done to save the human race. I had to face my worst challenge, the one person I should hate the most, my brother.

Knives had betrayed me in the most devious of ways. He had become to hate humans during our short lived lives. He wanted them all gone and to ensure their termination, he destroyed our home and killed everyone we knew, including the woman who was like a mother to us. In turn, I turned my back to him when he wanted me by his side to rule and destroy the people on this planet. I couldn't do that. I couldn't see other living beings as something that needed to be exterminated like a bunch of pests. I was taught to believe that everyone deserved to live, even the wicked, but Knives wouldn't have it. He was also taught the same teachings by Rem, our 'mother', but sometime during our life on the SEEDs ship he no longer believed such a thing. He wanted all of humanity to suffer and he wanted me by his side so badly. He had tried every destructive way to get me to see his point of view.

Knives tried to destroy all my ties to humanity and make the world hat e me. He had a group of humans that followed him kill and destroy everything precious to me. He wanted me to fall and realize that I was better than the humans. I had truly gotten to that point, after I killed his head man, Legato. I felt as if there was no point in being, if I could take another's life. During that time, I was certain I would walk down my brother's path if he offered again. If I weren't for the Insurance girls, I wanted be right by my brother's side.

After I was healed I knew what I had to do. I had to fight Knives and prevent him from ever harming another living soul again. I knew that the result could mean his death or even mine, but that was something I was willing to face now. Knives had made sure of that. So, I journeyed into the forever desert that is the planet Gunsmoke and found my brother. I fought Knives and won. I didn't kill him, though I was prepared to. I just couldn't. He was still my brother and I believed everyone deserved to be saved, even him. That's just my way. Instead, I injured him badly, enough for him to remain unconscious for an undeterminable amount of time and out of the way.

After, I defeated my brother; I took him to one of fallen SEEDs ships and placed him in a close confined pod. The ship was a wreck, but livable. No one would bother us. This was a place for us to heal, for my soul and for Knives', his body and hopefully his own soul. I felt that we both needed this, a time away from humanity, but I knew we would also return to the world.

I don't feel I can spend the rest of my long life here, isolated, with no one but Knives to speak to. I want to be out in the world with the humans. I love their way of life. I love… um… Anyway, I want to return home to the girls, but I need to make sure Knives in contained first. I just can't leave him alone and able to move freely once he's healed, not yet. But as soon as he is contained I will find the insurance girls.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

KNIVES POV

Pain, it was all I felt when I woke inside the tiny chamber I was sure my brother had placed me in. I hate pain; I don't have a tolerance for it. Sometimes, I wish there was never such a thing, but then I think about all of the spiders that inhabit this desert planet and am grateful for such a punishment. But for me, the unbearable pain was torturing. I find myself grateful for the confining space. I could not move and this made it difficult for the pain to increase. I curse my brother, my twin, Vash.

He has been a thorn in my side and an abomination to our kind for too long. For decades he has done nothing but try to save the vermin, the spiders, known as humanity. He wants to be one of them and live amongst them, but he's not one of them, he never will be. Why would he wish to be one of them? They drain our sisters' dry of their energy, killing them. How can my imbecile of a sibling continue to fight for their survival?

Vash speaks of love and peace like they are plausible goals. He is such a fool. The spiders will never give him such things; they don't exist in their world. Oh, they behave as if love and peace exist, but it truly does not. They kill and torture their own for a loaf of bread and murder their own families. Why can't Vash see this? That is why they will eventually be his downfall. One day, they will discover who and what he is and they will kill him.

I have tried to do the responsible thing. I have tried to protect my brother as well as our sisters. I have tried to save him from his elimination. I have shown him what I see in the spiders. I have shown him the cruelty and destruction the spiders can inflict. I have tried to prove to my brother that the spiders are selfish creatures. But my dear brother still believes they deserve to exist.

All of the spiders should die. They do not deserve the precious gift of life. Only the worthy deserves such a glory, only the plants, only us.

I will reach my goal. I am determined to see to the spiders' extinction. I will free my sisters. I love my brother dearly, but if Vash continues his crusade to help them and to join them in life, if he continues to stand in my way much longer, he will meet the same fate as the filthy spiders.


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three

VASH POV

I know Knives is awake. Well, at least his mind is conscious. I can feel him buzzing around my mind. He seems to know where he is. He hasn't opened his eyes yet. He's probably in too much pain to do so. I bet his entire body his hurting. I'm sorry I had hurt him so badly, but it had to be done.

_It was either this or death, dear brother, _I tell him through our telepathic link.

I receive no reply. I know he heard me; he just hates me too much right now to respond.

I sigh and begin to pack some supplies. I am going to head out soon. I want to see the insurance girls again. I hope they hadn't decided to move on.

I know their angry with me, especially the short girl. Big girl will probably punch me first. Next, she would yell at me. Then, she'd cry on me for about 5 minutes and after she's done, offer me something to eat. Not the short girl. She would lecture me for about a day while she made sure I was taken care of. Then, she'd glare at me all at the same time, give me the silent treatment. Lastly, she will be civil with me until she's comfortable with talking with me again.

I chuckle. Those two can be so predictable sometimes and I wouldn't have them other way. They are my friends, my closest friends that are still alive. Knives had made sure my best friend, the preacher, Nicholas D. Wolfwood was killed.

Poor big girl, I know she was very attached to Wolfwood. I'm not sure how close the two of them were, I only know that they were close. They would probably be in a relationship by now.

I begin to brood. I know short girl would hit me for it and tell me to cheer up. She really cares for me. I know she was the main one seeing to my welfare while I was bedridden. For a small girl, she has such a big heart.

I sigh. I wish that heart belonged to me. I think it does. It seemed like it did when I left. I hope her tears weren't tears for the lost of a friend, but for a potential love.

I hear a snort in my head. So, Knives is still buzzing around my mind.

_It's rude to look into someone else's mind without their permission, Knives_ I tell him as I pause in my packing.

In the weeks that I've known him to be awake, this was the first time my brother has tried to communicate to me.

_You were projecting, you idiot,_ Knives informs me.

_Oops,_ I say. _I need to remember the closer we are the easier it is for us to read each other._

_Hn,_ was the only thing I get.

I wait a minute for any thing else from Knives. When he says nothing, I return to my packing.

_You're pathetic, brother,_ I hear.

_Why am I pathetic, brother,_ I ask.

_You're in love with a human,_ Knives explains. _You should kill her now, she's only going to grow old and die long before you._

_That may be true, Knives,_ I tell him calmly. _But, it's worth a shot. Better have her for a short while, than to die not knowing what it was like to be with her._

Another rude snort entered my head. I smile to myself. I fear Knives will never understand the love between a man and a woman. He wouldn't trust a human enough to love her.

_Damn straight,_ my brother exclaims in my head, startling me.

_Get out of my head, Knives,_ I shout back at him.

I sling my duffle bag over my shoulder.

_I'm leaving now brother and don't bother trying to escape_, I tell him. _The pod is locked from the outside. You're stuck until I return._

_And when the hell do you think that will be,_ he practically yells in a panic.

_I don't know, so just sit tight,_ I say and completely block out his reply.

I leave the SEEDs ship. I will return to it in a few months, after I find the Insurance girls and give them a report of what I've been doing, but I will return. When I do, I will release my brother and bring him with me. He will need me. He won't be capable of doing anything for himself for at least a year.

Maybe, then I will be able to convince him that some humans deserve to be kept alive.

END.

_**TBC in "Strong Enough to Break"**_


End file.
